battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
BFBC2V point :"Faction-specific default weapon set-ups, like the AK-47 and the TT-33 for the NVA Assault kit or the M16 and the M1911 for the USMC Assault kit." Sorry if I'm sounding annoying, but I really don't get what you mean by this. In an edit summary, your wrote: :""default". For people who have yet to unlock the weapons." Well, all the weapons in the game are unlocked from the start, sooooo... please elaborate. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 07:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :I meant to reply to this earlier, but there was some sort of error that prevented me from publishing a page... :Anyways, I'll check it out, but I swear I remember DICE saying somewhere that all the weapons were unlocked from the beginning. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, that make much sense. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Magnum Ammo Article For some reason, when I look at the Magnum Ammunition article, it is all blank, but when I try to edit it, everything is there. RC™ 06:33, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh Sorry! i didn't know the pictures were illegal, will be careful and stop posting pictures - Zephalian BLACK SABBATH You too?? AWESOME! I've just recently been listening to their 1970s stuff and it's amazing! Paranoid is a bloody awesome album! I've listened to their Dio stuff from the '80s, which is awesome too. What's your favorite song? And the Spotting page is good. That's something I wanted to do for a while now. I'll add a few things later. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:49, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool, The Wizard, I like that one too. Paranoid is an obvious classic. I also quite like Sweet Leaf and Heaven and Hell. I didn't know you liked metal. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC) QBB-95 Well, I was looking at your video, and it's called the Type 95 in the killfeed, as I've indicated in the screencap. Where's it called QBB-95? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:56, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Well, that's why I put both on that page. And for that matter, it's the same on M151 and K98. I'' personally find half of the dev names to be retarded, unnecessarily complicated and sometimes just incorrect, but we should list all the dev names there are. A wiki is meant to have everything after all. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:59, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fiction Well, I'm not familiar with COD Wiki's fan fiction site, so I'll have a look at that. In the meantime, a forum post would be the best place to discuss it if you want to set one up - 21:14, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I wouldn't participate if it was set up, but I'm personally not a big fan of the idea... - 21:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:BF 1942 I do, but before I give it to you, just know that the way damage and such are delivered is ''FUCKING complicated.Everything has its own material file, and each material file has its base damage (when it comes to weapons) affected by a mutliplier when it comes into contact with another material. There are several hundred material files... Anyways, you can use this file, which I got from here (Den explains how it works). There's also this, which puts everything into a table. If you're gonna make some gunboxes/vehicleboxes, make sure to as the source with |source = here, of consultation SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:00, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I guess that's one of the things they improved on with BF2. The worse part is that the "Giant Grid o' Death" makes it as simple as it possible... The weapons weren't so bad, but I gave up with vehicles, it's just so fucked up. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah ...I really don't know. It's a just blank in my memory. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 05:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Rem: BF2 new layout I can take a look at it, and move it maybe more down at the page as you say =) Maxwell123 17:31, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Woah now, sir... You trying to pull a new Enclave up in this place? 18:57, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Sir, I made sure a back-up copy of me was taken before the Brotherhood cleard out the Raven Rock facility. It may have taken a few Vertibird loads of hard drives, but I was taken out from the facility and installed elsewhere. Nobody yet knows that I will return to bring this country back to its former glory (oh wait, now they will... DAMNIT!). :Ah. I'll have to pay attention to it then. After reading the first chapter, it seems really interesting. I'm surprised you decided to name the Lone Wanderer too. I'm liking that the New Eagles are avenging the Enclave. Now if only there was Enclave Radio still around, lol. 19:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sayin Can't really do much about it :\ I don't know how to make it overlap the Wikia Gaming pics and gallery photos. RE: Well? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) BF3 So how is the alpha trail going are you amazed about the overall gameplay ? tell about what battlelog has to offer so far. Maxwell123 12:56, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Also, when it will be over? 22:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: He's only blanked one page. You warned him, but if he does it again, he will be removed. Forever (at least for three days). 23:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Collab Really now? I have an IRL friend that goes on those forums, and he's working on a mod as a historian helper. I was thinking of making an account, so I guess I'll make one soon. I'm studying computer sciences now, so I could help with some of the coding (well, once I actually start). I also have a friend that's pretty good with C++ that can maybe help, if he's willing. Anyways, I'll make an account and we'll discuss there. What's your account name? YuriKaslov, I imagine? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:05, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :My username is Das schloss. Just made it. I have no idea how anything works on the site, so yeah... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:45, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Site Meter Hey what is your viewpoint of my new idea ? you can comment the suggestion here: http://battlefield.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:SiteMeter&t=20110805211626 Maxwell123 18:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: That's not exactly what I meant. I meant changing the template's redirecting (that leads to an unexisting page). This one, more specifically: This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 20:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Aside from that, let's see this: Strike at Karkand 2142 is equal to Strike at Karkand 2007. With equal, I mean ''equal. The only difference may be the icey envoirement, but apart from that, even that river/lake/whatever is lquid. The Flags, are the same, the Strategic Points are the same, so I was planing to put 2142's counter-part relatively next to the BF2 description. How can we do that? This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 20:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. But look at this idea: as both maps have different terrains and descriptions, I'd say to put a Template:Infobox/map for both and both with their description on their caption. I could do that... ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 20:28, August 6, 2011 (UTC) i mad SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Rem: Stat Boxes Your right some stats boxes arent up to date and should have been reworked, but lack of priority EA is probably not gonna remade them to up to date. Anyway they are ok so people can get somewhat information out of them anyway, and the average bc2 player play to get an overview about the stats of each weapon - not by go to menu and stat boxed. Maxwell123 21:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Cut content Hi Yuri. I'm not familiar with the cut content articles, so I'll have a look through them. But if you think that it's a large enough area of scope for a portal, then sure it would be a good idea. - 21:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Working on it It apparently seems that DICE decided to keep everything '''too much' organized, and there is no Objects_client.zip or Objects_server.zip in any folder, and neither there's an Battlefield 2142\mods\bf2142\Archives directory. I may keep looking for it, and in last resort I'll look for them in the other .zip's myself and put all files marked with DELETED in a .ZIP to send to you. Don't worry if I take some time, I'm working on it. This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 10:39, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :It's Origin's version now, no CD required, but I have no trust problems with you m8, nor if you actually play it :) I may zip it all (the whole ''Electronic Arts\Battlefield 2142 folder) and send it to you? If so, the version I'll send you is 1.51, with all maps from patches plus the expansion. This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 15:15, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::My Mozilla Thunderbird got overflown trying to load the whole file lmao. Wait a sec, I'll send directly through GMail. ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 15:44, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::GMail can't support more than 25 MB filed for sending in e-mail. My suggestion would now be me giving you temporarily my Origin account with a temporary password and you shall install it (just don't do anything else ^^). What are your ideas? :P ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 15:56, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not now, try it. ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 18:06, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm gonna create later, ok? I'll swim a bit before twilight, it's still hot in here ;). I'll take care of that later. ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 18:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::ARRGH SO CLOSE!!!! :::::I'm about 500 MB above the limit lol! I'm leaving the Battlefield 2142\mods\bf2142\Objects in a separate file. I'll give ya the link in a second ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 19:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Herr they are: :::::*http://www.4shared.com/file/b_mTVbcr/Battlefield_2142__2_.html :::::*http://www.4shared.com/file/qr2fQo4F/Battlefield_2142__3_.html :::::-''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 21:35, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I'm breaking my agreement now.....This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 22:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::P.S.-Have you finished downloading? Well it's true, you could take advantage of the folders and all, and even put in the scrapped content and what not, although theoretically you could just play the way I sent lol. I dunno if it has my Origin client registered in it though....but it'd be a good idea. You'd get the same impression as I did when I got Northern Strike and spawned in Bridge at Remagen and you'll get in your face like 2 squads of soldiers with the little company from a couple of Battlewalkers and Goliaths by the horizon.....then you'll know what's awesomeness ;). This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 00:41, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : You can always see if you can get track of something through the mod tools or something......maybe even the patches deleted most of the cut content in the worst scenario :P ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 17:49, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : BTW, have you ever looked at the edits this guy made the past week?! : When it came to me, it simply gave me the finger saying "Windows XP only". I mean, I can get dirty way of getting a couple of GB and make a XP there (don't remember the software's name). But what you said about the dude, I agree. It's kind of a reason why I'm so low on mainspace edits, when I don't find a very big number of errors, and either the errors I find are really ''minor, I think "not worth to call everyone's attention through e-mail" and thing like that. About that, the "Minor Edit" check box doesn't make it call everyone by e-mail or anything, does it? ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 17:58, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Action throttled Wikia is trolling you. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :u mad bro? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :I could totally tell you were waiting for me to say that. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:21, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Consider yourself lucky! If Arks93 ever randomly came back here... I dunno... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :I just don't know how I'd react. Then again, how the hell would he/she react? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:15, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::LOL yeah, that wouldn't surprise me, actually. Well in Arks' case, for sure. I've gotta say, though, it'd be interesting to see some of the old admins/bureaucrats come back here, like Cynical and LOL.its.Neotails. And hey, AirbornSoldier (or rather BC Matsuyama) seems to have made some pretty good edits. How'd you know it was him? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:24, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Just came to him like that, eh? The message on AwesomeSauce's talk page makes me laugh, honestly. Looks like BC Matsuyama will be another useful user, good to see that AS and you won't be the only ones anymore. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Rem: blotches Yes i noticed it i should take an look into it, wierd that they are so in the game files btw i may know how i resolve this problem, The Dragon Valley loading screen looks like ok right ? Hey wait i can take screens from loading-client and reupload those pictures if you mean that is needed it dosn't take long time eather. Picture Comparision --Maxwell123 23:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC)